


Beads Ring

by Ichi_368



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Comatose, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_368/pseuds/Ichi_368
Summary: Saat Seungsik tertidur, ia mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Tapi hanya satu suara yang ia cari; suara orang yang selalu menangis dan meminta maaf tiap kali mengunjunginya. Seungsik selalu menunggu suara itu untuk datang lagi, bahkan meski ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan antara kesadaran dan tidurnya. Lama sekali, lalu orang itu datang kembali membawa tangis yang lain, cerita, perasaan hangat, dan sebuah cincin. Sejak saat itu, ia bertekad untuk bangun dan mengatakan pada orang itu bahwa ia ada dan mendengar ceritanya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Beads Ring

**Author's Note:**

> TW: comatose

Itu hanya satu hari biasa, di mana ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke kantor, berdesakan di kereta dengan ratusan orang lainnya, menatap layar PC-nya selama berjam-jam, lalu segelas americano untuk mengusir kantuknya. Kadang ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk meeting atau conference yang mengharusnya melewati makan siang. Namun sore itu, matanya tertuju pada satu arah.

Satu hal yang selalu ia lewati saat pulang kerja adalah sebuah _flower shop_ yang buka hanya beda tiga blok dari apartemennya. Biasanya Seungwoo tidak begitu menperhatikannya karena buat apa, sih? Lagipula, dari luar pun yang terlihat dari kaca besar toko itu hanya bunga-bunga dan berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Kau tidak akan bisa mengintip begitu saja dari kaca itu. Kalau mencobanya, orang yang ada di dalam pasti akan tahu langsung.

Maka dari itu, Seungwoo tidak pernah sekali pun melirik ke arah toko itu. Pagi-pagi ia sudah harus mengejar kereta. Saat pulang pun ia sudah lelah dan toko itu juga pasti sudah tutup. Namun hari itu, ia pulang lebih cepat dan menemukan seseorang dari toko itu sedang memasukkan beberapa tanaman ke dalam.

Rambut ikalnya coklat keemasan seperti madu, mata coklat gelapnya yang tertimpa matahari tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama tiap helai daun tanamannya. Lalu senyumnya... Ia belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan senyum sehangat itu.

Seungwoo memperhatikannya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali ke apartemennya.

Hari berikutnya ia memiliki kesempatan lain untuk lewat _flower shop_ itu pada jam tutup. Entah keberuntungan apa yang ia dapat, Seungwoo kembali bertemu pemuda itu; yang melakukan aktifitas hariannya saat menutup toko. Saat pemuda itu masuk, saat itu pula Seungwoo kembali ke apartemennya. Lagi-lagi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Jumat biasanya ia akan pulang lebih cepat, tapi tidak dengan toko itu. Maka Seungwoo kembali melihat pemuda itu sibuk memasukkan tanamannya ke dalam. Karena selalu sendiri, ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa pemuda itu mengurus semuanya sendirian.

Sabtu pagi-pagi sekali, Seungwoo mencoba untuk lewat _flower shop_ itu lagi. Ternyata seseorang menemani pemuda itu. Orang itu sedikit lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut hitam ikal dan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan sekarung tanah, pupuk, selang air, dan gunting tanaman. Namun mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

Tanpa ia sadari, Seungwoo tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu tertawa. Matanya lalu bertemu dengan mata si pemuda berambut hitam. Ia mengangguk ringan lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sorenya, Seungwoo mencoba peruntungannya kembali dan seperti yang ia duga, pemuda itu sedang memasukkan tanamannya seperti biasa. Ia juga berhenti sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu dari kejauhan seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, tanpa peringatan apapun, pemuda berambut coklat itu menghampirinya.

"Maaf, tapi... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Seungwoo tersenyum lembut.

**********

Seungsik merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Bukan sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk, tapi sakit karena lemas. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat seolah itu bukan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun gagal. Saat ia mencoba membuka matanya, ia juga tidak bisa.

Saat itu lah ia mendengar suara-suara.

"Sudah... sejak kapan...?"

"Empat hari yang lalu. Sejak dia jatuh, keadaannya terus seperti ini..."

"Tapi dia sadar. Seungsik tahu ada orang di sini. Refleksnya masih ada. Dia... hanya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Sudah empat hari... Maaf... ternyata saya tidak bisa menjaganya..."

"Ini bukan salahmu..."

"Tapi... Seungsik..."

Suara-suara itu sedang bersedih, suara yang lain terdengar kecewa, lalu suara yang baru didengarnya itu sedang menangis. Seungsik tidak tahu suara mana yang siapa, namun mereka membuat matanya basah.

"Sik...?"

"Dia menangis lagi..."

"Seungsik... dia sering menangis belakangan ini..."

Sesuatu menyentuh matanya, menghapus air di dekat matanya dengan lembut. Lalu tangannya juga disentuh, entah oleh siapa. Genggaman itu terasa lembut dan pas di tangannya seolah memang itu adalah pasangan dari tangannya.

"Sik...? Sikkie... Maaf aku baru datang..."

Orang itu menangis lagi lalu ia kembali tertidur.

Hari berikutnya, orang yang cengeng itu datang lagi, kali ini sendiri. Seungsik mengenalinya karena lagi-lagi orang itu menangis. Sambil mengucapkan maafnya ratusan kali, Seungsik berusaha mengenali suara itu.

_Suara siapa?_

_Kenapa dia menangis?_

_Kenapa dia meminta maaf?_

_Kenapa dia juga membuatku sedih?_

Matanya kembali basah dan dadanya terasa sesak. Hanya dengan mendengar suara itu, rasanya Seungsik juga bisa merasakan kesedihan orang itu. Semua kekhawatiran dan penyesalannya tersalurkan hanya melalui suaranya yang lirih.

"Sik... _My Angel... Don't cry... I’m sorry..._ "

_Lalu kenapa kau sendiri menangis?_

Lagi-lagi kesadarannya direnggut dan Seungsik tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya ia baru mengetahui kalau dirinya ada berada dalam kondisi vegetatif. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu, yang jelas itu menyulitkannya dan membuat orang-orang yang berdatangan sedih dan menangis. Dalam kekhawatirannya, Seungsik tidak sanggup berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Lalu ia kembali tertidur tanpa ia sadari.

Saat sadar, Seungsik akan mendengar suara-suara di dekatnya. Kebanyakan hanya suara alat penopang hidupnya, suara lembut yang menyapa namanya diikuti gemercik di sampingnya, lalu suara orang menangis. Di balik suara-suara itu, ia sangat merindukan suara si orang cengeng itu. Sejak dua kunjungannya, orang itu tidak pernah datang lagi.

Tiap kali ia sadar, Seungsik akan langsung menyiapkan telinganya, mencoba menangkap satu-dua suara sambil berharap salah satunya adalah suara si cengeng itu.

 _Berani-beraninya dia minta maaf tapi tidak pernah datang lagi_.

Makin banyak orang yang mengunjunginya. Entah sudah berapa lama Seungsik berada dalam kondisi ini, yang jelas suara tangisan mulai berkurang. Sekarang, mereka kebanyakan akan bercerita tentang dirinya atau kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Bagaimana mereka merindukannya atau kejadian-kejadian aneh yang membuatnya merasa konyol. Suara-suara itu begitu dekat dan terdengar mempesona sehingga rasanya hampir mustahil baginya untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Cerita-cerita itu juga terasa seperti di kehidupan yang lain, seolah ia tidak pernah turut serta dalam kehidupan itu.

"Ya, Sik-a. Inget sama Sejun? Sekarang dia beneran sama Subin, loh," kata sebuah suara.

_Sejun? Subin?_

Suara itu lalu tertawa kecil. "Tapi kayaknya emang masih lebih dewasa Subin daripada Sejun. Rasanya kayak lihat adik yang jagain kakaknya," lanjut suara itu.

Visual-visual buram langsung menyerang pikirannya. Seungsik teringat sesuatu, namun ia tidak dapat menggambarkannya dengan jelas. Jauh di sana, samar-samar ia mengingat suara tawa dan senyum orang lain.

"Tapi kayak kata lo, mereka serasi kok," kata suara itu lega.

Seungsik turut lega mendengarnya meski ia tidak yakin siapa mereka.

"Terus hhh... ngajar ternyata susah banget, Sik. Ini gue habis ngajar dance langsung cabut ke sini," ceritanya.

_Oh... dia ini dancer?_

"Kalau ngga inget lo buat maksa gue buat ngajar dulu, kayaknya gue udah nyerah, deh," lanjutnya lalu tertawa.

_Memangnya aku sudah apa? Tapi kamu tidak boleh menyerah._

"Tapi, Sik, gue jadinya malu sendiri. Soalnya lo... lo yang bikin gue sampai sejauh ini... Lo pasti bakal kecewa kalau gue berhenti gitu aja."

_Begitu aku bangun nanti, ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepalamu._

"Gue harap, gue ngga ngecewain lo kali ini," kata suara itu hangat. "Sik-a, gue... bakal tunggu lo. Sampai kapan pun. Makanya, cepet bangun ya?"

Sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya lalu dahinya singkat.

Dadanya terasa panas juga sesak di saat bersamaan. Ia kembali teringat sesuatu, namun Seungsik tidak yakin ingatan apa itu. Yang jelas, ia tahu hal buruk pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Berdasarkan indranya, Seungsik dapat merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah yang berarti musim juga sudah berubah. Ia masih menunggu kehadiran si cengeng itu. Tapi orang itu tidak kunjung datang.

Terakhir kali orang itu datang pada musim lalu, ia menangis. Seungsik khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada orang itu. Apalagi saat kunjungan terakhir orang itu, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara tangis dan permintaan maaf, seolah orang itu tidak pernah merasa bahagia selama ini.

_Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

_Apa dia sekarang juga sedang menangis?_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..._

Matanya kembali basah.

Besoknya, seseorang mengunjunginya. Seungsik hanya sanggup mengingat orang-orang melalui ciri suaranya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat nama atau wajah mereka karena visualnya terasa buram. Tiap kali orang berbicara kepadanya, ia merasa mempunyai ikatan dengan orang-orang itu.

"Hyung..."

Itu suara yang jarang mengunjunginya, tapi rutin menjenguknya untuk menceritakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang itu berbicara dengan cepat dan mudah menangis, namun orang itu bukan si cengeng yang ia tunggu.

Tapi orang ini selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang suka mengomel.

"Gue kangen dimarahin hyung..."

 _Sialan_.

"Pelanggan kafenya Sejun hyung juga pada nungguin hyung buat nyanyi lagi. Kangen katanya."

Mendadak visual-visual buram itu menyerang kepalanya lagi. Kali ini bersama suara-suara yang ia yakin miliknya sendiri.

"Terus sekarang Byungchan jadi budak korporat," kata orang itu lalu tertawa. "Aneh banget ngga hyung? Padahal lo sama gue paling tahu Byungchan benci kerja kantoran."

Ingatan lain muncul. Rasanya memang ada seseorang seperti itu sebelumnya. Seungsik jadi sedikit khawatir, namun juga lega di saat bersamaan.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, Byungchan pasti bisa ngelakuinnya," lanjutnya seolah dapat membaca pikiran Seungsik. "Terus yah... gue masih belum bisa bujuk Seungwoo hyung buat nengokin hyung. Maaf..."

_Seung...?_

"Tapi gue janji bakal bawa dia ke sini. Seungwoo hyung... cuma belum bisa terima keadaan ini..."

_Apa? Kenapa? Siapa?_

Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Ratusan visual buram menyerang kepalanya sekaligus. Seungsik bertanya-tanya siapa orang ini. Kenapa hanya dengan mendengar namanya ia bisa merasa sedih?

Seungsik ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

Matanya kembali basah dan ia mendengar suara gemeresik di sampingnya. Lalu sesuatu menyentuh ujung matanya dan lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara tangis orang itu. " _I will bring him back for sure_ ," katanya lirih.

Sejak janji itu, Seungsik terus menunggu kehadiran orang itu. Entah bagaimana, ia yakin orang itu adalah si cengeng yang ia tunggu selama ini.

Sehari, tiga hari, satu minggu, Seungsik tidak yakin sudah berapa lama, tapi orang itu tidak kunjung datang. Udara di sekitarnya berubah tanda musim kembali berganti dan Seungsik tidak mendapat tanda-tanda kehadiran orang itu.

Hari-harinya ia habiskan dengan mendengar dan tidur saja. Tiap kali ia mendengar suara, ia akan terjaga. Saat itu juga Seungsik ingin mengangkat tangannya, menggapai orang-orang yang ia tidak yakin siapa itu. Setidaknya, ia berharap bisa membuka mata. Saat orang-orang mulai menangis di tengah ceritanya, Seungsik ingin memeluk mereka, mengatakan bahwa dia ada dan tahu kalau ia selalu mendengar cerita mereka.

Tapi, bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun ia tidak bisa.

_Aku... Apakah masih hidup..._

Perlahan Seungsik jadi sering tidur, bahkan di tengah suara-suara yang ia dengar. Lalu menyesal ketika suara-suara itu hilang. Lalu menangis tanpa berusuara lagi. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan berat bahkan saat ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Ia tahu tubuhnya makin lemah. Bahkan Seungsik sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi antara sadar atau tidak.

_Tapi setidaknya... Tolong bertahanlah sampai kau bertemu lagi dengannya..._

_Meski harus tersiksa seperti ini, tolong bertahanlah sedikit lagi..._

Tiap kali ia ingin menyerah pada keadaan, Seungsik akan mengingat orang itu. Lagipula, memang tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat lagi selain perasaan hangat tiap kali ia memikirkan orang itu.

Berhari-hari setelah itu, seseorang datang. Dari caranya membuka pintu, sampai bunyi langkahnya, Seungsik tahu itu orang asing. Setidaknya, itu orang yang baru mengunjunginya.

"Sik... Ini aku..."

_Oh...?_

" _Happy birthday, My Angel..._ "

_Ini... dia? Si cengeng itu...?_

"Maaf... Aku baru datang sekarang. Hanse yang menyuruhku. Apa aku menggangmu?"

_Sama sekali tidak._

"Maaf, aku tahu rasanya kurang ajar baru datang. Apalagi saat ulang tahunmu seperti ini..."

_Berhenti lah minta maaf. Kau tahu, aku sudah menantimu selama ini?_

_"I miss you."_

_Aku juga..._

Lalu si cengeng itu menangis. Bersama dengannya.

Dua hari berikutnya orang itu kembali datang. Alih-alih menyebut namanya, orang itu lebih suka memanggilnya, Sik, Sikkie, atau My Angel. Rasanya menyenangkan tiap kali dirinyanya disebut seperti itu. Seungsik merasa ia punya ikatan tersendiri dengan orang itu dan karena si cengeng itu juga, Seungsik berusaha menjaga kesadarannya mati-matian.

" _I know it's too late, but..._ Aku bawa hadiah hari ini..."

_Hadiah?_

"Maaf aku ngga bawa kemarin. _Honestly_ , aku ngga kepikiran buat bawa apa-apa kemarin. Tapi pas sampai apart aku kepikiran. Jadi..."

Seungsik mendengar suara gemerisik di sampingnya. Sesuatu lalu menyentuh tangannya, hangat dan pas sekali di tangannya. Ia merindukan sensasi ini sejak pertama kali orang itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Ini beads ring," kata si cengeng sambil menaruh sesuatu di telapak tangannya. Jari-jari otomatis diarahkan untuk menggenggam cincin itu. "Waktu pertama kali aku lihat, aku pikir warnanya bakal cocok sama kamu. Kamu kayaknya bakal ketawa, tapi aku bikin sendiri. Jadi waktu kamu bangun nanti jangan heran kalau bentuknya ngga karuan."

Entah bagaimana, Seungsik merasa orang itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku buat satu lagi buat aku. _So... I guess it's a couple ring...?_ "

Dadanya terasa hangat mendengar kata-kata itu.

_Kita kembaran?_

"Kita kembaran, ya?" kata orang itu seolah membaca pikirannya. "Aku pakein ya, Sik?"

Sesuatu menyentuh jarinya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

 _"I hope you can see it soon..."_ katanya lembut, seperti sebuah doa yang tulus.

Si cengeng kembali datang keesokan harinya.

"Aku senang mereka ngga lepas cincinnya," kata orang itu tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

_Aku juga senang kau datang._

"Apa aku ganggu? _Sorry for always come late._ Aku baru pulang kerja hari ini. Kamu tahu? Meeting dan segala macem..."

_Aku bisa tahu dari suara lelahmu. Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan istirahat saja?_

Sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Kali ini ia tahu, ini adalah tangan orang itu.

_"But I miss you. Everyday..."_

Tangannya lalu dicium dan digenggam dengan lembut. Sambil bercerita, si cengeng selalu menggenggam tangannya sehingga Seungsik dapat merasakan kulit kasar di balik tulang-tulang panjang yang menonjol itu.

_Apa kau makan dengan baik? Tanganmu jadi lebih kurus dan sedikit hangat._

_Apa kau sakit?_

_Jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau harus beristirahat sekarang._

Seungsik menyukai saat-saat bersama orang itu. Meski ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang itu, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, Seungsik merasa lega. Suara itu lebih sering terdengar lelah, seperti memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berbicara. Namun anehnya terasa lembut di hatinya. Sebenarnya, Seungsik ingin menyuruh orang itu untuk beristirahat meski ia dapat mendengar seharian suara orang itu.

Awal pertemuan mereka di sini banyak ditemani oleh tangisan. Namun makin lama, tangisan itu makin berkurang. Kadang di tengah cerita, si cengeng tiba-tiba terdiam dan hanya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seperti berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Maaf Sik, aku hampir kelepasan tadi," kata si cengeng pada hari yang lain. Orang itu menguatkan genggamannya, seperti menguatkan dirinya sendiri, lalu mengusap lembut dahinya dengan ibu jari.

Seungsik ingin bangun, memeluk orang itu, berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu menahan tangisnya.

Sekali saja, Seungsik ingin mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk berkata bahwa ia selalu mendengar cerita-cerita itu.

Pada hari yang lain, tiba-tiba saja Seungsik tertidur di tengah cerita si cengeng. Itu bukan maunya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tertidur. Sadar bahwa suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Seungsik bersusah payah untuk menggali kesadarannya dan mendapati keadaan di sekitrnya hening.

_Dia... sudah pulang...?_

"Sik... kamu tidur, kan? Kok bangun lagi?" kata orang itu lalu terkekeh pelan.

_Bodoh! Ngga lucu! Kenapa kamu diem aja waktu aku tidur?_

"Tidur aja, ya? Kamu pasti capek..."

_Ngga! Yang capek itu kamu!_

Seungsik sedih mendapati bahwa orang itu sadar kalau dirinya tertidur selama beberapa saat. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga lega karena orang itu masih ada di sisinya.

Ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen perpisahan mereka dengan kecupan lembut di dahinya.

Seungsik menangis, mendapati dirinya hampir saja melewatkan momen itu. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia menangis karena hampir saja melewatkan cerita si cengeng yang tidak pernah absen dari pendengarannya.

"Sik...?"

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Namun Seungsik yakin ini bukan karena ia tertidur karena air matanya masih terus mengalir.

 _"Ssshhh, my Angel. Why are you crying?"_ tanya orang itu lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya. sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Sikkie, _my Angel, it's okay. You're safe now. Okay?_ "

_Kenapa kamu bilang kayak gitu? Aku hampir aja ngelewatin ceritamu..._

_"It's okay, Sik. I'm right here, okay?"_

_Aku ingin bangun..._

Sejak hari itu, keinginannya untuk bisa bangun semakin besar. Hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya.

Setiap hari, Seungsik mendapatkan terapi untuk otot-ototnya agar saat bangun nanti tubuhnya tidak kaku. Kadang Seungwoo meluangkan waktunya untuk melakukan hal ini juga. Menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya atau memijatnya sambil berbicara tentang apapun. Kebanyakan hanya keseharian Seungwoo di tempat kerjanya. Namun entah bagaimana, cerita-cerita itu terdengar sangat hidup.

Visual-visual di dalam pikirannya menjadi lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya. Seungsik bisa membayangkan bagaimana si cengeng dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya meski wajah dan ekspresi mereka tidak jelas. Lalu ada kubus-kubus besar di depannya dan suara-suara bising di sekitarnya. Ia yakin ada ikatan tertentu di antara mereka.

_Aku ingin bangun…_

_Aku ingin melihatnya._

_Aku ingin dia tahu aku ada._

Lalu entah kapan, suara-suara kembali memenuhi kepalanya lagi. Kali ini lebih bising dan lebih menyakitkan. Perlahan Seungsik merasakan berat tubuhnya sendiri, menyadari kalau jari-jari kaki dan tangannya terasa kaku. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, maka ia berusaha membuka matanya.

Saat itu lah ia melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sampai-sampai matanya terasa tertusuk dan berair.

Seungsik ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya terasa kering. Yang keluar hanyalah suara-suara lirih tidak jelas sementara matanya terus mengeluarkan air karena terasa sakit. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia makin dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang kaku.

“Seungsik?” panggil seseorang.

_Siapa?_

Ia ingin bertanya, namun lagi-lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara lirih. Orang itu menggapai tangannya lalu bertanya, “Seungsik? Sik-a? Ini gue, Chan!” kata orang itu lalu buru-buru mengambil sesuatu di sisi ranjangnya.

Penglihatannya masih buram, terutama karena air matanya terus mengalir. Ia hanya sanggup menangkap warna-warna gelap dan cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu kamarnya sehingga ia tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini. Namun ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas tangan dingin dan gemetar orang itu di tangannya juga suara isakannya.

“Ngga… pa-pa…” ucap Seungsik pelan, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada orang itu namun tubuhnya terasa terlalu lelah.

“Sik-a, jangan paksa badan lo dulu, oke? Lo tidur aja, gue udah panggil perawat. Astaga… Tapi _please_ tetep bangun, Sik!” kata orang itu lirih.

Seungsik menurut tanpa berkata apapun. Ia menjaga kesadarannya sampai kemudian, pintu kamarnya dibuka.

**********

"Maaf, tapi... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Seungwoo tersenyum lembut.

11 bulan adalah waktu yang dihabiskan Seungsik untuk tertidur dan ia menemaninya 5 bulan di antaranya; tepat saat Hanse mengatakan bahwa ia divonis dokter mengalami kondisi vegetatif permanen. Setelah Seungwoo mendapat kabar jika Seungsik sadar di bawah pengawasan Chan dan tidak mengingat apapun, ia tidak pernah bertemu pemuda ini lagi. Entah untuk alasan apa, yang jelas Seungwoo tidak ingin mantan kekasihnya itu melihatnya.

 _He deserved someone better. Yang selalu ada buat dia terus, Se_ , kata Seungwoo pada Hanse suatu hari.

Putus? Seungwoo juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini keputusannya sepihak, tapi sejak Seungsik sadar ia tidak ingin mengungkit hubungan mereka kembali. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menceritakan status mereka selama episode-episode kunjungannya di rumah sakit. Lidahnya kelu tiap kali ia ingin mengatakannya. Rasanya seperti ada yang salah dalam status itu.

Maka ia membiarkannya. Melihat dada Seungsik yang naik turun dengan tenang atau matanya yang bergerak-gerak pelan dalam tidurnya saja sudah menjadi keajaiban untuknya. Ia tahu Seungsik di sana, mendengar cerita-ceritanya, sedikit masa lalu mereka, atau cerita bagaimana hebat dan berharganya Seungsik bagi semua orang.

Seungwoo hanya ingin mematiskan kalau Seungsik sadar nanti, ia tahu ada banyak orang yang menunggunya.

Saat Seungsik menangis di tengah-tengah ceritanya, ia semakin yakin jika pemuda itu ada di sana, mendengar setiap ceritanya, berusaha untuk mendengar tiap detailnya sambil mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bangun. Hari itu, mau tak mau air matanya kembali keluar. Kali ini lebih keras karena di dorong rasa frustrasi karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Malam itu, keduanya menangis lama sekali. Meski hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka, Seungwoo dapat merasakan kekecewaan juga rasa frustrasi Seungsik. Akhirnya ia meminta Seungsik untuk tidur dan menyanyikan satu lagu untuknya.

Setelah sadar, Seungsik menjalani terapi lain untuk membantu memaksimalkan kerja ototnya agar ia bisa beraktifitas dengan normal. Sejak saat itu lah, Seungwoo hanya sanggup melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Sekarang sudah hampir dua tahun sejak Seungsik sadar dari tidurnya. Mata hitam Seungwoo kini beralih pada jari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Cincin itu masih ada di sana; bunga daisy dengan manik putih dan kuning. Ia juga melihatnya selama enam bulan masa terapi Seungsik. Bedanya, saat ini ada cincin lain yang melingkar di jarinya dan ia tahu persis siapa pemilik cincin itu.

Seungwoo memegang cincin manik milikinya―yang sama persis seperti punya Seungsik―, berharap agar pemuda itu tidak melihatnya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Seungsik, Seungwoo bertanya, _“Have you been living a happy life all this time?”_

Seungsik tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyipit, persis yang diingat Seungwoo selama ini. _“Of course!”_

Seungwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. _“I’m glad to hear it.”_

Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kondisi vegetatif adalah gangguan otak kronis. Berbeda dengan pasien koma, pasien vegetatif memiliki siklus tidur, fungsi paru-paru dan jantung masih berfungsi seperti orang sehat, dan punya refleks. Cerita ini sepenuhnya adalah AU, maka bagian-bagian tertentu diubah oleh pengarang demi kelancaran cerita.


End file.
